Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for performing Bluetooth connection with a mobile device from a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle capable of efficiently performing reconnection with a mobile device when the vehicle and the mobile device have been paired in the past and connection information thereof remains only in the vehicle or the mobile device, and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, Bluetooth technology is widely used due to rapid spread of smartphones and increased public use of Bluetooth. In addition, Bluetooth technology is used often inside vehicles because users can easily make calls or listen to music while driving the vehicle.
A Bluetooth connection refers to a connection between two devices using the Bluetooth infrastructure, as is known in the art. Connection starts with a request of one device for connection with another device. Specifically, connection consists of a pairing procedure for communication registration between the devices and a connection procedure preformed after registration.
However, if pairing between a mobile device of a driver and a head unit of a vehicle fails, the connection operation fails and is terminated. In order to perform re-pairing, the driver is required to turn on the head unit, search for the head unit on the mobile device, and then request connection all over again, thereby causing inconvenience for the driver.